


losing all my sleep on you

by kalesheyday



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Lowercase, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalesheyday/pseuds/kalesheyday
Summary: tentang lim sejun, do hanse, dan tingkah absurd mereka pada pagi dini hari
Relationships: Do Hanse/Im Sejun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: New World Fic Fest





	losing all my sleep on you

**Author's Note:**

> untuk prompter, thank you for the fun prompt! semoga memenuhi ekspektasi (i wish).
> 
> untuk semuanya, enjoy reading!

tok!

tok!

tok!

“siapa?” sahut sejun dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru saja bangun tidur. pemuda lim yang tadinya sudah terlelap itu terbangun akibat tiga ketukan lirih yang tidak dapat diabaikan oleh jiwa _light-sleeper_ dalam dirinya.

sejujurnya, sejun sudah dapat menebak orang yang akan menjawab pertanyaannya. maklum, cuma ada satu orang dari dua _flatmate_ -nya yang punya motto ‘kasur tetangga lebih empuk daripada kasur milik sendiri’.

“sese.”

“masuk, pintunya nggak gue kunci, kok.”

sejun menggumam dengan mata terpejam. pemuda itu sedikit menyipitkan mata ketika kamar tidurnya mendapatkan sedikit cahaya dari lampu di balik pintu yang dibuka oleh hanse. ketika cahaya itu hilang, sejun langsung bergeser menuju sisi kiri dari tempat tidurnya untuk memberikan _space_ pada si penganggu tidurnya.

“tumben lo izin duluan sebelum mau masuk kamar gue. biasanya ‘kan lo main nyelonong masuk.”

yang ditanya hanya membalas dengan dengungan samar yang tidak dapat sejun dengar. pemuda itu malah langsung mendusel sejun setelah menyamankan dirinya pada tempat tidur _queen size_ yang menjadi tempat sejun terlelap selama ini.

katai saja lim sejun itu seorang bucin, tetapi sejun pasti akan menendang byungchan keluar kalau yang kini mendusel padanya itu pemuda choi tersebut. maklum, sejun baru saja melewati minggu super padat nan melelahkan dan ingin tidur tanpa gangguan. akan tetapi, kalau yang mendusel padanya itu orang yang ia sukai, ya kali masa ditolak?

(dasar lim sejun tukang modus.)

sejun kemudian menepuk kepala hanse beberapa kali sembari mengusaknya dengan sayang, berharap dengan begitu hanse akan segera tertidur. setelah ia melihat hanse memejamkan mata, sejun pun menepuk lembut surai gelap yang menghiasi kepala pemuda do itu dan berbisik lembut pada telinga hanse.

“ _sleep well, sese. have a good dream_.”

tadinya sejun sudah tertidur pulas sambal memeluk gulingnya. akan tetapi, mendadak ia terbangun ketika telinganya menangkap suara nyanyian lirih yang entah dari mana sumbernya.

**_boys and girls of every age_ **

**_wouldn't you like to see something strange?_ **

sejun refleks membuka matanya dengan cepat, pemuda itu langsung terduduk di kasurnya sembari menengok ke kanan dan kiri dengan wajah ketakutan. _oh, iya, gue lupa kalau hanse numpang tidur di kamar gue_ , batin sejun sembari menghela nafas penuh kelegaan ketika melihat sosok do hanse yang meringkuk di sebelahnya. setidaknya, ia bisa memastikan kalau bukan hantu yang kini tengah menyanyi di kamarnya.

“sese... bobok sana, gih. udahan nyanyinya.”

**_come with us and you will see_ **

**_this, our town of halloween_ **

perkataan sejun tidak membuat hanse berhenti menyanyi. pemuda itu malah mengeluarkan tawa bak penyihir dan semakin mengeraskan suaranya dalam menyanyikan bait selanjutnya pada lagu yang ia nyanyikan.

 _duh, ini sese nggak kesurupan setan 'kan?_ , batin sejun pada dirinya sendiri.

**_this is halloween, this is halloween_ **

**_pumpkins scream in the dead of night_ **

semua orang tahu lim sejun itu adalah seorang _scaredy cat_. film _thriller_ saja membuatnya ketakutan, apalagi film horor. terlebih lagi fakta bahwa sejun percaya kepada hantu dan ia sangat takut kepada mereka.

lagu yang tengah dinyanyikan hanse jelas membuat sejun ketakutan mengingat lagu tersebut adalah lagu pembuka paling ikonik dari film _stop-motion_ yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu seram terlepas dari tema _halloween_ yang diusungnya. _well, but lim sejun being lim sejun_ , ia tetap saja ketakutan akan film tersebut. sejun ingat ketika ia dan kawan-kawannya mengadakan nonton bareng film tersebut dan sepanjang film, sejun hanya dapat bersembunyi dibalik bantal dan badan subin.

**_this is halloween, everybody make a scene_ **

**_trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_ **

**_it's our town, everybody scream_ **

**_in this town of halloween_ **

bulu kuduk sejun berdiri ketika hanse makin mengeraskan suaranya. pemuda itu langsung bergegas untuk menyalakan lampu kamarnya ketika pikirannya membayangkan berbagai makhluk aneh akan muncul berkat lagu tersebut bak ritual pemanggilan hantu sedang terjadi.

(sejun _sweetie, that's not how things work_ )

**_i am the one hiding under your bed_ **

**_teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_ **

**_i am the one hiding under your stairs_ **

**_fingers like snakes and spi—_ **

lampu menyala telah menyala sehingga sejun dapat melihat hanse yang kini telah berhenti bernyanyi dan memasang senyum inosen yang meluluhkan hati sejun. _yes_ , tadinya sejun ingin langsung menyemprot hanse karena telah membuatnya ketakutan, tetapi apa daya hatinya ternyata kelewat lemah dalam menghadapi hanse.

(sekali lagi, mari kita katai lim sejun sebagai si bucin abad ini)

do hanse, masih dengan senyum inosennya, kini berbaring menyamping dengan tangan kanan menumpu kepalanya. pemuda dengan piyama abu-abu polkadot tersebut kemudian berpose ala-ala model iklan kasur sembari berkata, "lah.... kenapa lampunya dinyalain? 'kan asik nyanyi sambil mati lampu."

" _oh God_ , sese. lo kalo mau nyanyi, nyanyi lagu lain kek. ngapain nyanyi begituan?" mata sejun sejenak melirik jam beker yang ada di meja nakas hanya untuk mendapati sekarang hari sudah berganti, " _it's already two in the morning and you're singing that song even it's not october yet_."

"gue bosen.... nggak bisa bobok..."

rengekan hanse membuat sejun yang tadinya ingin marah kini langsung menghampiri _flatmate_ -nya setelah ia kembali mematikan lampu dan menyisakan lampu tidur menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan di kamarnya. dengan posisi mereka berdua yang kini tiduran sembari berhadapan, sejun dapat melihat ekspresi wajah hanse yang kini merengut sedih nan lucu seperti anak kucing.

well, sejun akui _maybe he likes hanse too much_ hingga pada tahap ia tidak bisa marah dengan pemuda itu.

"sini, lo kelonan sama gue aja biar bisa tidur."

( _again_ , modus lo lim sejun)

perkataan sejun membuat hanse langsung beringsut mendekat ke tubuh sejun. pemuda itu bahkan langsung dengan nyamannya menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada sejun hingga sejun dapat menghirup wangi sampo yang dipakai oleh hanse. keheningan yang nyaman itu pun menyelimuti hingga akhirnya sejun terlelap dalam tidur tenang yang ia dambakan.

sementara lim sejun sudah larut dalam bunga tidurnya, do hanse malah sibuk mengagumi wajah sejun yang tetap rupawan diterpa lampu temaram dari satu-satunya sumber cahaya di kamar ini. hanse akui ia punya alasan khusus kenapa ia suka menumpang tidur di kamar sejun. selain menganggu dan menakut-nakuti lim sejun itu menyenangkan, hanse merasa sejun saat tidur itu kelewat _unreal_. maklum, sejun apabila sedang diam versus sejun yang membuka mulut itu mempunyai _gap_ _image_ yang cukup besar.

“lo cakep bener, sih, bang.”

merasa bosan karena kantuk belum juga menyerangnya, kini hanse malah bermain dengan pipi sejun dengan cara menusuk-nusuknya pelan dengan jari telunjuknya. bibirnya kembali menggumamkan lagu yang tadi sempat terhenti ia nyanyikan.

**_t_ _his is_ _h_ _alloween, this is_ _h_ _alloween_**

**_h_ _alloween,_ _h_ _alloween_**

**_h_ _alloween,_ _halloween_**

**_in this town we call home_ **

**_everyone hail to the pumpkin song_ **

sejun bergerak tidak nyaman dan perlahan matanya terbuka lagi. pemuda itu langsung merengut kesal ketika melihat hanse tertawa kecil karena ulahnya sendiri yang telah lagi-lagi membangunkan sejun.

“se... gue mau bobok, udahan nyanyinya...”

“lo sensitif bener ya, bang. gue padahal nyanyinya pelan-pelan.”

sejun mengerang mendengar jawaban hanse. pemuda itu tanpa diduga malah langsung memeluk hanse erat-erat bak guling yang membuat pemuda yang terkena serangan dadakan tersebut berteriak kencang, “LAH BANG LEPASIN GUE NGGAK BISA NAFAS.”

beruntung lampu tidur di kamar sejun tidak cukup terang untuk membiarkan sejun melihat wajah hanse kini dihiasi oleh semburat merah bahkan sampai ke telinganya. bagaimana bisa hanse tidak grogi kalau _crush_ -nya sendiri memeluknya begini?

“biarin, yang penting lo diem.”

“bang sejun, mah! nggak gini cara mainnya! LEPASIN GUE!”

“gak!”

“AAA, TOLONG! GUE DISEKAP BANG SEJUN! BYUNGCHAN TOLONGIN GUE!”

“tadi malem lo berdua ngapain? ribut bener sampe gue nggak bisa bobok. mana pagi ini jatahnya gue bersih-bersih lagi.”

choi byungchan berkacak pinggang sembari menguap lebar di depan sejun dan hanse yang tengah bergumul di sofa ruang tengah _flat_ sewaan mereka. pemuda itu terlihat lelah dengan mata panda yang menghiasi wajahnya. yap, bisa ditebak kalau byungchan adalah korban keberisikan sejun dan hanse pada pagi dini hari ini.

“gue? main sama hanse,” sahut sejun santai tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari ponselnya sementara hanse asyik tiduran di pahanya. sahutan tersebut membuat byungchan mengernyitkan dahi dan kembali bertanya dengan nada penasaran, “hah? lo berdua main apaan, bang?”

“main di kasur pokoknya,” jawab sejun asal _for sake of_ menutup pembicaraan. malangnya, jawaban tersebut malah membuat byungchan memandang kedua teman _flat_ -nya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk di terjemahkan. bahkan jawaban itu membuat hanse terbelak kaget karena, _please_ , deh, jawaban sejun itu kelewat ambigu.

“ck, ck, ck… sumpah ya anak zaman sekarang, nggak ada hubungan udah main di kasur kerjaannya...”

itu komentar singkat byungchan sebelum pemuda choi tersebut melemparkan lap yang ia pakai untuk bersih-bersih ke wajah hanse dan langsung pergi kabur ke kamarnya untuk menghindari amukan hanse.

“ASTAGA CHOI BYUNGCHAN OTAK LO EMANG RADA SINTING YE!”

“LAH? CHAN, LO KOK MALAH NGATAIN, SIH?!”

**Author's Note:**

> [lagu yang dinyanyiin hanse kalau kalian penasaran](https://open.spotify.com/track/01YROQCnF1AQm7SCWJmD2o?si=cAmxOgk_QluU9OVH7_nYDA)
> 
> please do leave some comments! thank you for reading!


End file.
